Advertising mishaps
by MomoCGLW
Summary: Ginny works has an intern at a firm, working in advertising. The only things compromising it, is her state of mind and Draco Malfoy.
1. interning

**Prelude**

Ginny stared into the cruel eyes that met hers. She had remembered how they had glowed with a sparkling power before she was his. She felt stupid for running to him for what she had done. It sickened her to realize how low she had stooped. She had almost become her worst enemy.

She remembered the blank eyes that stared up at her. He had called out for her to stop at some point, but she was lost in the memory of Tom. He looked like Tom. He had been her boyfriend. She used to be alive, and so did he.

3 years later

Taking what she had left to do, as far as homework, she spread it our across her bed taking out her quill. She scribbled out her advertising essay on Coral and working with Wolfs Bayne. Capper had assigned the essay three months ago, but she had forgotten about it. Things had been really stressed out as she had been getting her degree in potions and healing.

She had been holed up in her room for the last three days over Christmas break, working on her homework. She hadn't gotten letters from her family in three years, due to Harry's death. She knew it was her fault, but she didn't like admitting it.

A tear fell down her cheek and onto her paper. The ink from the quill smeared under her tears pressure. She knew that she needed to stop doing this, and that it was somewhat his fault as well. No one knew of what he had done to provoke her attack. They all figured she had just attacked him. 'If only she could have told them,' she thought silently. 'Too bad, it's too late.'

Draco Malfoy cracked his neck as he waited to see the chief executive working on the advertising corporation. He had been issued by his father to attend the hearing of the new clients and see if the Malfoy family could be placed along with one of them. His father asked him to find a woman, young, but not stupid, clean, but not a perfectionist.

He laughed out loud, heavy and piercing. The people surrounding him crooned their necks staring at him with questioning glares. 'His father saying that he didn't want something perfect is like saying that cheese grows on trees. Both statements are fallacies.' He thought to himself as he smiled at the glaring people.

The people turned away from him scowling and rolling their eyes. He turned back around and gave his focus to the people walking in the door. The people that seemed to be walking in were all wearing suits and weird getups, most of them had snubbed him. If they had any idea who he was, he had no doubt that they would smother him with all they had just to get into the Malfoy's good graces.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Asked a woman in a red suit, with an annoyance protruding in her voice.

"Why yes you can, I was waiting for a meeting that was supposed to be happening in a couple of minutes. Do you know the time of this meeting?" He asked, his classic smirk spread out across his face.

"Sir, if you would tell me who you are meeting with, I am sure I can help you. Otherwise I do not see how I can help, and we would ask you to leave." She said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No sir, I don not." She said a little weary and staring at his face more intently.

"Think about this, son of Lucius Malfoy." He snipped.

"Oh…I am very sorry sir. Please excuse my disturbance, I didn't realize that…well that you were of so high of stature. Tell me the man you wish to have the meeting with and I will send you in right away." She said, an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"Harry Condor." Draco said with a victorious smile.

"I'll get him for you she said rushing off."

Draco laughed to himself as the poor, unrighteous person, 'not that I'm righteous.' He added letting out a small laugh.

"You can see him now; he will be on the third floor to your left. Conference room B." She said, then ducking her head in her papers that surrounded her desk.

Draco strode to the door and pushed the up arrow next to the elevator. When the elevator popped up he saw a young woman get off and he smiled, and was amused to see her blushing. Draco then stepped into the elevator and pressed the circle with the three that soon lit up.

"Is that really him?" One of the other women in the elevator asked her friend.

"Yeah, I heard that he is recruiting." Said the blond friend.

"Oh, who ever he chooses is going to be so lucky." Gaggled the women.

"Yep." And that was the last he heard as he stepped out of the elevator and turned to the left towards conference room B.

Ginny was delighted as her boss told her of the intern ship she now had.

"You will be working in the advertising field down the hall. You can head down there now. Oh, and remember, there is someone coming who could get you into the best jobs, so do your best."

"I will." she said, her mouth forming a thin slit with the outer part of her lips slightly raised.

Ginny's boss looked on at the young woman who had worked so hard in school; even with her emotional problems she was always able to do her best. He knew that she would be able to do well, and he hoped that the recruiter coming in would see her in the same light he did.

Ginny sat in the conference room, she felt confident, but a lot of people in that conference room looked so much more dignified then she did. She looked down at her blue suede suit that had a tear in the left pocket. She had only just bought this a month ago. She had got it at a retail store, so not the best quality, but it was still Cuda. Cuda was a popular name around the area and with the locals. It was made by these to woman who worked out of their house. But still she wished that it would have lasted longer considering that someone in this room was scoping for someone to recruit.

Draco looked on at the table of executives with their hands placed in there laps. Most of them had on black suits, but one stood out from the others she had red hair, a knock off suit, a laid back composure. She looked to be not even out of college.

Draco turned to the person next to him. "Hey, do you know of that girl in the blue suede suit?"

The guy next to him was hairy and looked to be one of those men who gets in on money. "Yeah, she interns with are firm, and will be working on this project."

"She any good?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually. She could give some of our top executives a run for their money.

"Nice to know." Draco said under his breath as he sunk into the back of the chair, stretching out.

Draco was so lost in staring at the girl, that he hadn't heard his name being stated. He was even more surprised as the top executive pointed at him, and the others started clapping. He decided to stand and proceeded to smiling at the bunch. "Hi, I'm Draco Singor Malfoy."

­­­­­­­­­­­

Ginny's mouth dropped as the blond man stood up. He had been hidden in the back of the conference room, but when he stood up she felt her body tighten as his blond hair fell over his beautiful eyes. She remembered how he used to be at Hogwarts, always making those side comments on how poor her family was. 'And now I don't even have a family.' she thought to herself.

Ginny heard the top executive ask Draco who he would like to recruit for his business. Only one thing escaped from Draco's lips "The redhead in the corner."


	2. Leaving

Ginny's Mouth fell open and she felt herself tighten just a bit. Draco Malfoy was pointing at her to stand up and meet up with him. "Uh…h, Me?" She asked, getting up slowly.

"Yes." Said Draco Malfoy. "I will use her in the Salzine Project, along with the Petenur Project. She will lead the group I form I have a few more people in the room that I would like to recruit to work under her." Draco continued to read off the list of people as Ginny sat stunned.

"Well I believe were done." Spoke the top executive, exiting the room.

Ginny put her things in her bag and headed towards the door along with her colleagues. She had almost gotten out, when a hand came down on her right arm pulling her back.

"Hi." Draco stated looking on at the littlest Weasley, unknowingly.

"Hi." Ginny answered him, her voice wavering.

"I wanted to give you the material before we left."

"We?" She questioned him.

"Yes we." He said a grin forming on his face. "Did you expect that I would allow you to do the work here?"

"Why can't I?" She asked gaining a bit of composure.

"Because, the people's products who you are selling don't live here."

"Oh, okay." She said holding the bag closer to you.

"Can I get your name?" He asked.

Ginny knew that she could not tell him that she was Ginny Wealsley. "My…y name is Ginerva…Ginerva…Ginerva Wesley."

"Pretty." Draco said, returning to his feet. He held out his hand and she placed hers within his and they shook. "Well, if you'll give me your address then I am sure I can pick you up at 10:00pm tonight."

"Here," she said bringing out a pen and paper, "I'll write it down for you." When Ginny finished, she handed the paper to Draco, smiled uneasily, and left swiftly.

Draco watched as Ginerva made her way out of the office hurriedly. He couldn't help but think about how uncomfortable she had been around him. He looked over himself and couldn't find anything wrong in the way that he looked. 'Malfoy Superiority.' He thought to himself.

Draco made his way down the stone stairs outside of the building, clutching the address that Ginerva had given him. The watch on his hand showed that it was about 9:45pm. He had been arranging the settings with the bosses in the building, so that he could leave tonight. The bosses had all seemed to be very understanding about his time constraints.

Then the secretary who had bothered him popped into his head. He remembered taking with one of the bosses about her, and how rude she had been. He remembered his exact words of, "If she isn't out of here when I return, you can assure yourselves that there will be no more business deals with the Malfoy's on you r agenda." He reminisced in the blissfulness of it all.

Ginny pushed her black pants into her overloaded suitcase. She had no idea how long she would be there, but she needed to pack for at least 2 months, and that meant a getting lots of shoes and fancy, shmancy, crap into one suitcase.

"So where are you going?" Asked Ginny's roommate. Ginny had told her roommate, Jese (short for Jeseble), all about how she had gotten the job and the internship. Sadly Jese wanted to know as much as possible.

"I am not sure, I think that were heading out to the west, maybe to America, but I can't be sure, because I was never told." Ginny said sitting on her now closed suitcase.

"Do you know how long you will be gone?"

"Nope." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Do you know who you will be staying with?"

"Yeah," Ginny said a little unnerved. "Draco Malfoy."

"You mean that guy in high school." Her roommate asked, moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, him."

"Why did he pick you then, if he hates you."

"He doesn't know who I am." Ginny said her eyes gaze, flying to the floor.

"And how did you pull off that?"

"Well he didn't recognize me, and if I told him who I was, I wouldn't get the job, or the money."

"Good luck." Said Jese, shaking her head.

"Thanks." Ginny said, only to be interrupted by the door.

"Stay safe." Wished her roommate, as she left the room and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied dragging her suit case to the hallway and shut the door.


	3. Harry?

AN: Thank you for reviewing. This is going to be one of my longer stories to those of you who care. I love this couple above all and even if I am writing for another couple, you will see that D/G are still somewhere in there, even if you have to look really hard.

If you review, I might send the next chapter to you early, but you might want to mention it in the review in case I become spacey.

Ginny sat at the window in the cab. She supposed it was only meant for one considering that her thigh had no breathing room, and instead was smashed firmly against Draco's thigh. She could almost see a smirk displayed on his lips as she tried to swivel a bit so that she was pressed more up onto the window, but she tried with no avail.

"So, what is your background with advertising?" He asked turning to her.

"Umm…well I have worked under a few companies, but I just got the big internship at well, you know, Haerish and Co. and then I'm working for you. Why?" 'STUPID,' she called her self as she thought of how stupid that must have sounded. Of course he wanted to know because she was working for him, and he didn't have a resume.

"Well, you look familiar." He said with a little glow to his cheeks.

'Damn, can't let him find out!'

"You know, we should probably stop at the Hupford to grab some necessities that we will need.' He said to the driver. The driver nodded his head and made a quick right, down a street that looked completely deserted.

"I'll wait in the car."

"No I think that you will be coming in with me. I believe that Harry will want to meet you."

"Harry?" She questioned Draco.

"Yep, he will be waiting for us inside."

"Uhh...hh...hhh, do I have to come."

"If you want to work with me, you will come with me." He said growing irritated.

"Sorry." She said as she cowered her head. She got out of the car and followed him. She was led into a building that looked to be bigger then that thing in Paris. 'What is it?' She asked herself.

"Well, I would probable not talk, because the people here can be very unpleasant at times, and if you open your mouth, I'm held responsible."

"What do you expect me to do then? Sit there like an idiot." She asked forgetting that he was her boss.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you would be a little more considerate." He said narrowing his eyes, but not bothering to look at her.

"Sorry." She said almost simultaneously after he had finished his statement. She still had know idea to exactly what she was going to be doing, which bothered her a bit, but she shrugged it off 'what ever she did, he was held responsible'. To that she smiled.

She looked up at the amazing ceiling of the room that she had just been brought into. She noticed that Draco had moved to the right of the room and was talking with a man that seemed to be twice as tall as her. She followed him, making sure that she was still two strides behind him.

"Hello." Spoke a man from behind her.

She turned around only to reveal that the person behind her was none other than… "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey Ginny, What are you doing here at Haerish and Co.?"

"Shush don't say my name so loud." She stated in a huff.

"Why?"

"I… I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Come on Gin. What could be SO horrible."

"Promise not to freak out.?"

"Yes."

"I'm working under Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Harry almost shouted.'

"Hey Potter, keep it down why don't you." Said Draco appearing behind them.

'How long had he been standing there?' Ginny asked herself.

"Do you know each other?" Draco asked a bit taken aback out at the looks that were being passed between his employee and Potter.

Thanks to all who review. It makes me want to write more chapters for the stories. :-)


	4. Stop running my life

Chapter 4 is now up. And the stands fill with applause. Now enough tooting my horn and onto more important business…REVIEWS. I am sad, I haven't been getting as many as I would like. I see these stories with like 100 reviews and then I look at mine with like three. So if you read this, REVIEW (even if it is only a 'good job'.)

"Well, I went to the same school in high school as he did." Said Ginny.

"Ah, the infamous Hogwarts." He spoke with what Ginny would consider to be his normal sneer. "You went there?" He asked her genuinely confused at the fact that he had not recognized her.

"Yeah." She said blushing now.

"What house were you in?" Asked Draco.

"I was in… well, I was in… Ravenclaw." Ginny proclaimed.

"No you…" Said Harry until he was cut off by Ginny's elbow.

"Oh, a Ravenclaw. Did you know Selice?"

"No."

"Oh, then never mind." Draco said, directing his attention back to Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Asked Harry.

"Umm" Said Ginny as she looked to Draco, almost for reassurance, then thought better of it and proclaimed, "yes." Ginny walked to a corner where she was cornered by Harry.

"What the hell Ginny. What do you think your doing?" Harry growled.

"He doesn't know who I am."

"What?"

"He picked me up when I was interning, and decided that I should work for him. I even had to come up with a fake name."

"Ginny, I cannot believe that you let all your common sense fall out of your head."

"YOU DO NOT RUN MY LIFE." Ginny spoke a little too loudly, then growled out, "You didn't even know that I was alive in High school."

"Don't."

"Don't what Harry? Don't talk about what you have failed to do, then try to tell you to not take over my life. I don't need you."

"Don't get mad at me Ginny, because I don't like you."

"You just don't get it, do you Harry." And with that, Ginny stomped off in a huff, and back towards Draco.

"So what did Boy Wonder want?"

"He had a crush on me in high school, and still hasn't gotten over it."

"Boy Wonder?" Asked Draco incredulously.

"What you don't think that I am pretty enough?" She asked unaware of her voice, which seemed to be emitting the flirtatious vibe.

"No, just I thought Boy Wonder there didn't have the capacity to think about anyone else but himself."

"Trust me he really can't."

"Enough about him, we need to get back to business."

"Alright." Ginny said and followed Draco into the hall. She watched as Draco and the tall guy finished their business deal.

Sorry that this was such a short chapter.


	5. clearing up

Alright to those of you who are magerly confused, I will explain later. Look in the summary of the story for the clue to the answer. Oh and thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Ginny left the building, following behind Draco.

"Where did you disappear to?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went in, and then I couldn't find you."

"I was with you the entire time." She said looking more confused then ever.

"No you weren't. I made a business deal, then I looked to my right and I saw that you weren't there. Which may I say is probably not good for an impression on me or anyone that I work with." He stated.

"Sorry." She said wondering what the hell was wrong with this picture. She was so confused. Draco was with her when she met Harry wasn't she. "What about Harry."

"What do you mean, Harry?" He asked her quizzically.

"Well when we saw him, I mean you were right there. You know Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, if I am not mistaken he's dead. Thank the Heavens for that."

"What?" She said.

"He's Dead."

"No he isn't." She said almost defensively.

"Yes he is."

"He…, I…, Oh God." She remembered. She kept blocking what had happened. But she knew that she couldn't. "I'm sorry." She repeated over again and again while tears ran down her face. But she wasn't apologizing to Draco, she was apologizing to Harry.

Draco looked at the sobbing mess in front of him. He couldn't believe that he had picked up such a nut case. He knew the girl could perform, but her brain seem to be leaking out her sanity, because she thought she had seen Potter.

Draco remembered that wonderful day. He had been lying in bed with one of the few women who he didn't find deplorable. The women had been one of his many followers at the school that he had gone to. She had raven black hair, with exotic features. He had even thought about possibly dating her instead of using her just for her body, but then his mind got side tracked.

_To the Malfoy family,_

_We are happy to inform you that of as today, the Dark Lord has rung supreme. He was able to kill Harry Potter. The bad news is that the person who was with them (we have been unable to identify this person at this time) killed the Dark Lord. Neither side has one quite yet, but we are hopping for a victory._

Draco smiled at the wonderful memory. He hadn't even bothered that the woman had left him, because he had been so into his work at that point.

"I am sorry." He heard her murmur.

"Just try to act a little more professional." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought that he was still alive."

"Were you friends with Potter?" He asked wondering if he had made a mistake in who he hired.

"No… well…" She needed an excuse, but she was having trouble finding one. Then it hit her, what she use to call him, 'Her not so much big brother'. It was a k nickname that she had come up with, and liked to use to call him. "Were kind of related."

"Oh?" Stated Draco a bit bewildered.

"Well, I mean… we aren't…weren't that close."

"Alright." He said deciding to let it go this once, making a note to come back to it later.

Ginny wiped away the sweat that had formed on her forehead. She was happy that he wasn't still asking a lot of questions, considering that she wasn't sure she would be able to.

Ginny watched out the window for the remainder of the ride. They finally reached the airport. Ginny stepped out of the cab, and wondered what exactly was going on with her brain.

I hope that this cleared things up for you if not email me at 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny looked out the window, her head reeling with what had just happened. She felt like she might explode if she didn't get out of here. She remembered the feel of Harry's breath as he yelled at her, she remembered the glint in his eyes, and she wondered if it was another episode.

After Harry's death, she had been treated at St. Manjot, a small facility near Hogsmead. She had been treated for the constant delusions that she had. Her mom and her brothers had been having trouble with her always speaking to the wall, or to the air as if it were a person. They figured that she was just dealing with Harry's death in her own way, that was until she became violent. She started throwing things at walls, plunging her own head into the wall, and beating her fists into the air. Her mother, Molly Weasley, was beside herself and decided to send her to St Manjot.

There she had been able to talk with some of the nice doctors and psychiatrist who were very helpful and understanding. They had let her out after three months of intense treatment. She had been feeling fine for almost 5 months or so. Now she wondered if she would have to go back.

"...So what do you think." Draco asked.

She had no Idea what he was talking about, she hadn't even realized that he was talking. "What?" She asked, knowing that she couldn't fake an answer.

"The layout for the new spring line catalogue."

"I haven't seen it yet."

"I handed it to you two minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny said apoligizing as she felt the weight of the catalogue on her leg.

"I do wish you would be more attentive, I was told you were the best, but you seem to have some issues with paying attention."

"I...I'm fine. I just was thinking about one of the old slogans that we made for the new butterbeer."

"As much as I enjoy the thought of slogans," he said sarcastically. "We have the catalogue to deal with at the moment."

"Alright, what needs to be done." Ginny said pushing all of her thoughts about Harry out the window.

They finished up what they needed of the catalogues layout. They had focused mostly on the color arrangement and also the frames. Draco and her had disagreed quite often, and had even had some heated debates on wether lilac or plum would look better as the border. She had forgot that this was her boss completely and instead of sucking up, she had insulted his opinion on several occasions. She had actually enjoyed it though, brining Draco Malfoy down from his pedestal.

Ginny walked behind draco after getting off of the plane. Draco was heading towards baggage claim to retrieve their bags. He looked a bit aggravated, but she saw a slight glimmer of a smirk playing on his lips. She felt the corners of her own mouth turning up a bit in satisfaction that they had actually worked together.

"So, plum for the border then right?" She asked jokingly.

He just looked at her and shook his head. She laughed as he shook his head, and allowed a smile to spread across her lips.

"So where are we off to?" She asked as they continued to walk.

"Well, there is a deal that I need to make at a resort on a remote piece of land to the north of here. Mr. Puford of Nimbus corporation wants us to come up with some new way to get his product selling."

"Will I be accompanying you?" Ginny asked in her most formal tone that she could muster.

"You may, or you can stay back with Goyle to work more on the catalogue.

"I think that I would rather accompany you. Do we go there straight from here?"

"Yep." Was all he said before he spotted his bag and mine next to each other. He grabbed his and I grabbed mine and we were off to see Mr. Puford.

Short, short and yes I know short. I have been swamped. I think that I last updated in march. :shudders from embarrassment: Well, now that it is summer, I can update more often and have new chapters up! Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

So an update this late...well blame it on the lack of reviews...more I get the faster I update! ;)

Mr. Puford was a plump man with a long extended mustache, in which he would always brush when he thought about something. They had started in his office and started down the hallway in which he was showing Draco what he was all about, as Draco took notes. I thought it odd that Draco would add little drawings of Mr. Puford at different points. I didn't get a chance to ask about it until later as I was asked a question,

"Miss, I do hope you will accompany Draco as we would like a feminine touch on riding techniques."

"Oh...well I can definitely give in my input, I played Quiditch for several years at Hogwarts. Helped my team to win the cup, so I know a thing about what a rider would want."

"Well Draco seems like you finally brought someone knowledgeable to help you." Mr Puford proclaimed to Draco with a smirk. I looked at Draco and saw the disdain spelled out across his face. I could tell that he didn't like Mr. Puford very much and was simply putting up with him.

"Draco" I whispered to get his attention. "I think we have enough to do what we need to."

"And how do you know that?" Draco whispered back as Mr. Puford continued to talk.

"Because he wants a better selling rate of his brooms, and both of us have experience in which to base our decision off of."

"How do you know I have experience? I never said anything." Draco questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"You played when you were at Hogwarts we faced eachother."

"While I was there only Gryffendor ever won the cup, so that makes you a Gryffendor."

"Well yeah by name..." 'not heart' I said to my self.

"No wonder you couldn't come up with color coordination, I mean plum for the border, only a Gryffendor would choose that."

"Reverting back you your old self now are we."

"So I think you should have enough to do what I asked, please feel free to use this room for the time you are here. If you need to get a hold of anyone just ask my secretary. Good luck." And with that Mr. Puford was gone.

Once we were in the room Draco asked me to sit and he looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean reverting back to my old self?"

"I mean the Hogwarts Draco, the one that would always take cheap shots at me." I said looking down at Draco's notes.

"You mean to say that we knew each other in Hogwarts?"

I sat stunned. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' I just let him onto a clue about my self. "Well kind of...I knew you but only because you would act like a prat to me."

"You do understand I am still your boss." Draco asked astounded at the bluntness of his employee.

"Yeah well I guess it would seem odd that someone might tell you the truth but it's good for you." She said leaving Draco in a state of shock. "Anyways let's get a start on the task. I think we should pull together a focus group from some of the famous Quiditch teams from around London."

Draco just looked at her, blankly staring before he answered "Sure."

'And to think that he was actually considered the man of steel impenetrable.' Ginny thought to herself laughing. They went over the material for hours and decided to stop once the clock showed that it was 11:50.

"So I have two rooms reserved for us in a hotel nearby so that we don't have as bad of a commute back and forth. You can head over there first I have to clear some things up with the financial department."

"Alright, then I will see you at the hotel or tomorrow. Night." I called out as I left the room and turned the corner.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Draco P.O.V.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Picking up his phone he dialed the number, the phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello? Who is this? Hello."

"Hermione it's me." Draco whispered slowly into the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Chapter 8 will be posted as well because I feel really bad for not updating but still you must review because it makes me want to write better and make the story better.

"Draco..." Hermione stuttered out.

"It's me." He stated with a sigh. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well that would be because were not going out Draco. I told you I didn't love you accept that move on. You were the only way to figure out how to win the war, I was under Dumbeldores orders. I don't love you, so please stop calling me."

"I don't care, have him order you to do it again. Damn it do it." He shouted into the phone as his voice inclined in intensity. "I want us to be together, Damn it why do you women play so much. Do you need me to chase?" He said his voice cracking as a tear slipped down his cheek and his teeth clenched.

"Draco, I don't love you forget about me because I won't go to you. I already have someone, someone I dated while dating you. So bye..." Hermione stated before clicking off the phone.

Draco cradled the phone and looked down at the desk in front of him. Hermione and him had dated before the ending of the war, the day he had found out about Harry being killed was the one week aniversary of Hermione breaking up with him. Before that they had dated, every night going out and going back to his place. He thought he had loved her, he would tell her every time they made love. But she would only smile. He trusted that smile and was sad when it disappeared, he wanted to see it again.

Draco walked to the hotel, and holding back his tears. He tried to tell himself that he would be fine without her, but he wanted her. He decided when he reached the hotel to head straight to the bar. He went to the counter and asked for a whiskey.

"Well sir you may want to wait we have a special going on that starts at midnight that allows you to buy your second drink free."

Draco looked up at the man scowling. "Hand me my damn drink you wanker, alright. I pay you."

"Sorry sir." The bartender said grabbing his drink quickly. The bartender handed him his drink and asked him if he would like anything else.

"I'm quite all right with what you have given me." Draco said chugging the drink. "Now can I get another one?"

"Right away" Stated the bartended as he poured the drink and placed in front of him. After a few hours of chugging down one drink after the other he located his key. He paid the bartendered and headed towards the elevators he pressed the up button and fell into the open elevator. He reached to touch the 10th level and slowly the elevator started moving. He knew he was smashed but didn't really give a shit considering the fact that she was gone. When the doors opened he noticed a face looming over him.

"Draco?" Asked the voice "Are you ok...here let me help you." Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "What room number are you?"

"1074."

Ginny took him to his room and laid him down on the bed. She turned around to grab a towel when she felt liquid running down her back and Draco's head resting on her. Her face grimaced and she felt her stomach flip flop. She ran for the bathroom and grabbed a towel that she used to wrap around herself after taking off her shirt. She reached into the shower and turned on the faucet. She just wanted to clean her self.

She was taking her shower when she heard the door open. "Draco?" She asked. "Hey I'm taking a shower, so can you wait outside?" When she didn't get a reply she asked again, "Hey can you please wait outside?"

Suddenly as she was about to peek around the curtain it was thrown open and Draco stood there. "Why do you play with me, damn I am so sick of you doing this to me? I won't let you slip away from me anymore." Draco backed her into one of the corners of the shower and roughly pinned her as he kissed her.

"What the hell?" Ginny screamed, "Get the hell off of me." Ginny tried to push him off but he had her pinned down to good. She tried knocking him off balance but nothing was working. "Draco stop it...I don't know who your talking about but I'm not them."

Draco stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?" He asked before he passed out.

So know for the question on everyones mind...who will review...or is that just me. Well if you review I will heart you forever. Don't but I find out you've read and I may just cry.

Thanks for reading thus far,

---MOMO


End file.
